Stitch my Heart up Please
by Just a Little More Faith
Summary: He wasn't quick enough to have her heart, so she moved on. He was the one who broke her heart, so she found someone who could stitch it up again. Now she is happy, he suddenly wants her. Too bad for him then. LaylaXWarren. Rated T for safety.
1. Burn the Paper Lantern

**A.N. I know you are going to scream because I am putting a new story up but IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!! Ideas come to me I can't help that! I'll try to update my other ones ASAP but quite frankly I have a good feeling about this one... I don't own Sky High... It is so sad! By the way, in this story, Gwen isn't Royal Pain. She is just kinda mean...**

_Preface_

"And this falling in love thing, did it happen before or after the lima-beans?"

I'm sure that if I could my face right now it would be full of shock.

"I don't love him..."

He laughed "Yes, you do. I see the way you look at him."

I shook my head. "I don't love him anymore. I mean, I love him, but I'm not _**in**_ love with him"

He raised his eyebrows "What changed your mind?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Tonight was the last straw; it's obvious that he doesn't feel the same way. I spent years of my life waiting for him to see the way I felt about him but he never did. Besides, someone new came around."

"And who would this new mystery man be?"

I stood up out of the booth and walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll just have to wait and see... hothead." I skipped out of the Paper Lantern. I looked back from the door and found him waiting on tables again, blushing profusely.

* * *

**Chapter One: Burn the Paper Lantern**

Layla's POV

I looked at my watch and then slammed my fist onto the table. The tables around mine all jumped and stared. I growled between clenched teeth.

"I was stood up."

The females at these tables all showed compassion and gave me sympathetic looks. I shook my head and stuck up my hand. Best friend or not, I was hungry and I was going to eat. I stuck my head back in the menu, to look like I was doing something. I knew the menu back to front though. I heard the waiter stand at the side of my booth and run through the usual waiter spiel.

"Hi, how are you, I'm your waiter for this evening, what can I get you?"

Not bothering to look up from my menu, I managed to get my order out so it didn't sound like I was totally and completely pissed off. "Hi, can I please have the vegetarian fried rice and water? Thanks."

"Coming right up." And with that, the waiter walked off to get my meal. I pulled my phone out of my brown silk handbag and flipped it open, hoping, that for once, Will had called me or texted me saying he wasn't coming or was going to be late, and, as usual, there was nothing.

I refrained from growling again and closed my eyes, counting back from ten, and thinking of my favourite plants, roses and carnations. When I opened my eyes, standing in front of me was a teenager, maybe a sophomore or junior in high school, with my food on a tray. He had one eyebrow raised "Still want your food?"

I raised my eyebrow right back at him "Why wouldn't I... I mean, I ordered it didn't I?"

He shrugged his shoulders "You make a good point." And with that, he put my food down and was yelled at a woman in Mandarin, before yelling back. He smiled slightly "Enjoy your food."

I looked down at my food and started to push it around my plate and took the occasional bite. I wasn't expecting Will to turn up, he was late, really late, like, an hour late. Ten minutes I can deal with, but an hour? No way! I sipped my water and let my eyes scan the restaurant. They soon found the guy who served me my food. He was at a table on the other side of the small family owned restaurant. I watched as the females in the restaurant swooned over him, much to the displeasure of their boyfriends. I chuckled and took another bite of my fried rice.

Suddenly my phone vibrated on the table next to my plate, I picked it up and saw that there was a text from Will. I flipped open my phone smiling, but my smile quickly faded as I read what it said. He wouldn't be turning up. I shut my phone and gripped it tightly. I watched as the flower on my table slowly wilted. Tables slowly emptied around me and I forced down another bite of my rice. Suddenly, it didn't taste so good. I pushed my plate away, only to have it taken away straight away. I looked up to see the guy who brought my food over with my plate and glass on his tray. He looked around the restaurant, which was relatively empty; he motioned at the empty seat on the other side of the booth.

"Can I sit down?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Sure, it's a free country, and you work here."

He sat down and furrowed his brow at me "Do I know you from somewhere? Do you go to my school? Yes, you do! You hang out with _Will Stronghold_..." He said the name between clenched teeth.

I nodded my head "Yeah, he was meant to show up tonight, but, as usual, he didn't show."

He looked sympathetic "Must suck."

I chuckled "You got that right; I'm Layla by the way, Layla Williams. Plants." I stuck out my hand to shake. He took it and shook it.

"Warren Peace. Fire."

I don't know what happened but soon enough we were having a really good conversation, I don't know how it started but I started telling him about the lime-bean experience Will and I had in grade one.

"So there was this one time, where Will and I were in grade one, and we had to grow lima-beans. And no matter what, his wouldn't grow, so eventually, I took pity on the guy and showed him my powers, best friends ever since."

He furrowed his brow at me again; he seemed to do that a lot around me... "And this falling in love thing, did it happen before or after the lima-beans?"

I'm sure that if I could my face right now it would be full of shock.

"I don't love him..."

He laughed "Yes, you do. I see the way you look at him."

I shook my head. "I don't love him anymore. I mean, I love him, but I'm not _**in**_ love with him"

He raised his eyebrows "What changed your mind?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Tonight was the last straw; it's obvious that he doesn't feel the same way. I spent years of my life waiting for him to see the way I felt about him but he never did. Besides, someone new came around."

"And who would this new mystery man be?"

I stood up out of the booth and walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll just have to wait and see... hothead." I skipped out of the Paper Lantern. I looked back from the door and found him waiting on tables again, blushing profusely. I laughed. I turned around and started walking home.

As I was walked home, I started to think about what had happened at the paper lantern. I had had _fun_. Something nearly impossible to do with Will around. All he really cared about was his girlfriend, _Gwen_. I nearly shuddered at the thought of her name. They had been going out for 4 months now. He was happy, so I was happy... or that is how he saw it. I was putting on a mask for his sake. I turned the corner into my street and, surprise surprise, guess who I saw. _The Perfect Couple_ in the middle of a make out session.

I shook my head in disgust and cleared my throat. I watched them break apart hastily and almost laughed. "So I can see why you didn't show up now Will." I said through clenched teeth.

"Layla... i...it's not what you think... I...we.... we were just..." He stuttered.

I shook my head "Save it Will. I know what is going on. I wish you guys the best but I don't want any part in it." And with that, I shoved past them and waked to my house, flowers and grass dying around me.

I reached the door and unlocked it and walked in. I shut it behind me and sank down to the ground; tears that had been threatening to fall all afternoon finally fell. After I had finished ruining my mascara I headed up to my room and wiped my face clean. I took out my hair, stripped down and got into the shower. The hot water felt good against my skin.

After I had hopped out of the shower I got into my pyjamas and walked into my bedroom. I took my phone out of my handbag and saw I had 5 text messages. Three from Will saying he was sorry and to call or text him back, I deleted those. One was from Magenta saying that she was going shopping tomorrow and if I wanted to come, and one from an unknown number. I opened that one only to see it was from Zach, he got a new phone and he was sending his new number out to everyone on his contact list. I immediately replaced his old number with his new one and then put my phone on my bed side stand and pulled the covers of my bed back.

I slid in and closed my eyes. My mother wasn't due to get back from the animal shelter until late at night so the house was unusually quiet. I was just beginning to settle down and fall asleep when there was a loud rap on my window. My eyes flew wide open and I'm pretty sure I jumped a mile. I crept slowly from my bed and looked out my window. I furrowed my brow at who was standing there. I opened my window and whisper-yelled.

"Warren?!"

**So what do you guys think I have been reading a heap of Layla X Warren fics lately and I just think they are the cutest couple and that Disney people got it wrong putting Will and Layla together. I hope you guys liked this fic cause I got inspiration during science... and that's when I wrote the preface. By the way, I'm thinking of doing a chapter preface for every chapter but if I shouldn't, you guys need to tell me. Read and review and I will be the happiest camper alive! Go on! You know you want to!**


	2. A Change in Mindset

**A.N. Okay guys, chapter two! I got 6 reviews on the first chapter! OMG! I'm so happy! You guys make me so proud! I don't own Sky High... I'm so sad...**

_Previously_

_After I had hopped out of the shower I got into my pajamas and walked into my bedroom. I took my phone out of my handbag and saw I had 5 text messages. Three from Will saying he was sorry and to call or text him back, I deleted those. One was from Magenta saying that she was going shopping tomorrow and if I wanted to come, and one from an unknown number. I opened that one only to see it was from Zach, he got a new phone and he was sending his new number out to everyone on his contact list. I immediately replaced his old number with his new one and then put my phone on my bed side stand and pulled the covers of my bed back._

_I slid in and closed my eyes. My mother wasn't due to get back from the animal shelter until late at night so the house was unusually quiet. I was just beginning to settle down and fall asleep when there was a loud rap on my window. My eyes flew wide open and I'm pretty sure I jumped a mile. I crept slowly from my bed and looked out my window. I furrowed my brow at who was standing there. I opened my window and whisper-yelled. _

"_Warren?!"_



* * *

**Chapter Two: A Change in Mindset**

Layla's POV

"Warren! What on earth are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, I saw what happened between you and Will so I decided to come by to see if you were okay."

I nodded my head in acceptance and went to shut the window when I realized something. "Hey! How did you see what happened between Will and me and how the HELL did you get my address?!"

His shoulders slumped "Heh... yeah I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't notice I knew that..."

He trailed off and I sighed "Do you want to come in and tell me what happened?"

He started towards my front door so I took that as a yes. I walked to my front door and ushered him in. He looked down to what I was wearing and smirked. I immediately blushed and raced back to my room and pulled on a jacket. Hopefully that would stop anymore of those smirks.

I went back to the front door and he wasn't there anymore. I walked through to the kitchen and he was sitting at one of the island stools. I sat down next to him and looked him right in the eye.

"Okay, cards on the table, right now Warren! What did you see happen between Will and me?"

He sighed and started to tell me what he had seen.

_Flashback_

_Warren's POV_

_I wiped my last table just as it hit nine thirty. I looked out to the back of the kitchen and my boss yelled at me in Mandarin, pretty much saying to get out or I'm sleeping here. I pushed the door open and stuck my hands in my jeans pockets I started to longish walk home. As I turned the corner to my street I saw something I thought would never happen._

"_So I can see why you didn't show up now Will." Layla pretty much spat._

"_Layla... i...it's not what you think... I...we.... we were just..." He stuttered._

_She shook her head "Save it Will. I know what is going on. I wish you guys the best but I don't want any part in it." With that, she shoved past them and walked into what seemed to be her house. She only lived, what, 4 houses away from me... creepy..._

_End Flashback_

Layla's POV

I looked at Warren and raised an eyebrow. "So I guess that would explain how you know my address."

Warren nodded once "That would explain it."

I sighed; there was nothing more to say. Warren had told me what he had seen, and he should probably get back to his own house. But I wasn't one to kick people out of houses. Warren obviously picked up on my discomfort and stood up.

"Well... now that's over... I'm gonna go..." He walked through my house and let himself out my front door.

I sighed again and clomped up to my bed. I shut the window and then hopped in. I shut my eyes and I immediately fell into a dreamless slumber. The next morning I woke up and stumbled out of my bed, nearly knocking myself out on a low hanging shelf that I could have sworn wasn't there last night.

I walked over to my closet and started browsing through my clothes. Green, green, green, green, green, is that a yellow? No, wait, it's green... I was just about to give up when I saw something shoved at the very back of my closet was an outfit that I haven't worn in a few months.

I pulled it out of my closet and put it on immediately. I was invited to and black and blue party a few months ago so I brought a new outfit that I never planned to wear again after that party. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue V neck singlet and a black cardigan over top of that. I pulled on a pair of black ballet flats and walked into the kitchen where my mum was in the kitchen making breakfast. Omelets. Yummy.

I sat down at the island. In the same seat Warren sat in last night. She looked at my outfit and looked shocked for a second but quickly brushed it off.

"So how did you sleep honey?" She asked with her head down, stirring the cooking egg.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, strange question for the morning. "Ummm... I slept well I guess..."

She nodded her head and served me up some egg. I vacuumed it down and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I left pulled it back into a high pony tail. I didn't want to do anything fancy. I walked to the bus stop and leaned on the pole, waiting for the bus to turn up. I closed my eyes and started to think about my upcoming test. I only had my eyes shut for a minute when I realized that Will caught the same bus as me. I opened my eyes and looked to my right, only to see him staring at me.

I turned and looked at him "Well I know that there isn't something on my face so what is it?"

He looked a little shocked at my tone of voice, and he wasn't the only one. I was surprised at how I sounded. He took and step back and opened his mouth as if he was about to reply, but he quickly shut it. He straightened his back and faced forward, not ready to answer my question. Thankfully, not long after that, the banana yellow school bus pulled up and Will and I got on.

I quickly spotted Magenta at the back of the bus and sat down next to her. She raised her eyebrows at my outfit but didn't say anything. She and my mother should get together sometime; I think they would have a lot to talk about. The ride to Sky High was a normal one. Normal except for the fact that Will wouldn't talk to me. But I was okay with that, I wasn't exactly ready to talk with him.

When we reached Sky High, Will pretty much ran off the bus to his girlfriend. I hopped off the bus after Magenta and we stared after them, looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Will's girlfriend was clinging off of him but I wasn't bothered. I didn't want him anymore; at least, I think I didn't want him.

As I walked to my locker with Magenta who was babbling on about some class, I could feel everyone's stares on my back. I pushed back my shoulders, trying to make myself look more comfortable and confident. I reached my locker and Magenta still hadn't stopped talking, as I dialed in the combination, Magenta saw Zach, her crush and potential boyfriend; she said a quick goodbye and went over to him. I shook my head and got my math stuff out; I needed to quickly revise for that test.

I slammed my locker shut and turned to my right only to run straight into Warren. I tried to step left past him, but he moved in front of me. So I tried to move right to get past him, but once again, he stepped in front of me. I raised my eyebrows at him, shifted my weight to my left side and put my left hand on my left hip.

"What is it?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Nothing much, just wanted to let you know that you look good. I swear that if I saw you wear green one more time, I would personally come over to your house and burn your clothes."

"Was that a compliment coming from the great Warren Peace?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Hippie." With that, he stalked off to his next class. A smile plastered itself on my face and I started walking towards my next class. I soon say Magenta, Zach and Ethan standing around talking. I started to walk towards them and Zach saw me and waved, I waved back and walked over to them. Zach looked at my clothes and nodded.

"Nice new clothes." He left it at that and went back to taking to Ethan. I looked at Magenta and suppressed the laughs that were threatening to rise. I looked over Magenta's shoulder and I caught Will looking at something. I followed his line if sight and saw him looking at Warren. I stared at Warren for a while before going and looking back at Will. He was looking at me, he had caught me looking at Warren, and now he was glaring at me, shaking with anger.

**And that's chapter two. Did you guys like it? It took me a few days cause I'm a slow typer and I had a slight writer's block but that went away after one day. Please review and make me feel so happy! Also, I have more story alerts for this story than I do reviews... it seems kinda strange but if that's how you roll its okay with me!**


	3. Your Intentions Have Become Clear Now

**

* * *

A.N. Okay, this is a quick post, so it might not be as close to two thousand words as I would like but that's ok. Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They make me feel so special! They are the things that assure me that people actually read my stories so if you review I would love you guys so much! In this chapter you find out why Will was so angry... why do you think? I don't own Sky High, but I do own my imagination, though it can be a bit unruly at times... enjoy chapter three!**

_Previously_

"_Was that a compliment coming from the great Warren Peace?"_

"_You'll just have to wait and see Hippie." With that, he stalked off to his next class. A smile plastered itself on my face and I started walking towards my next class. I soon say Magenta, Zach and Ethan standing around talking. I started to walk towards them and Zach saw me and waved, I waved back and walked over to them. Zach looked at my clothes and nodded._

"_Nice new clothes." He left it at that and went back to talking to Ethan. I looked at Magenta and suppressed the laughs that were threatening to rise. I looked over Magenta's shoulder and I caught Will looking at something. I followed his line if sight and saw him looking at Warren. I stared at Warren for a while before going and looking back at Will. He was looking at me, he had caught me looking at Warren, and now he was glaring at me, shaking with anger._

**

* * *

Chapter three: Your Intentions Have Become Clear Now**

I shook my head as the warning bell went for class. Magenta and I walked to class and took a seat at the back. She turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"So, were you ever going to tell me about this thing you and Warren have going on?"

I furrowed my brow, damn; I've been hanging around Warren too much. "What thing? If there's a thing, I haven't noticed it yet."

She smirked "I'm pretty sure the whole school has noticed it by now. Especially Will. He looked _very_ jealous when Warren came up to you before class just now."

I blushed and put my head down. Magenta smirked and faced the front of the class, just as the teacher walked in. I spent the rest of the class in silence, not even bothering to acknowledge the teacher was standing at the front of the classroom. I kept my head down, drawing a flame behind a flower on the last page of my notebook.

The bell went and I zoomed out of the classroom. I walked to my locker and shoved my books back in and slammed my locker. I made a few of the passing freshman jump and I heard a laugh from behind me. I spun on my heel and looked them in the eyes. It was Warren. I relaxed and smiled. He smiled back. A first.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you Hippie."

"I could say the same thing about you hothead."

He smirked and shook his head. "I don't think so Hippie." with that, he walked off. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to walk to my next class when I ran into Will. This time, I glared.

"What do you want?" I just managed to get the words out without growling.

He returned the glare, "What were you doing talking to _Warren_?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Talking, what's it to you?"

He looked taken back for a second but composed himself in a second. "I don't like you talking to him. He's bad news."

I glared at him again. "And since when did I have to come to _you_ to tell me who I could talk to?"

"Well I thought I was your best friend!"

My face softened. "You may be my best friend Will but that doesn't give you the right to tell me who I can and can't talk to!"

His face softened for a second too, but his went back to being hard just as quickly, "Well it does now, as long as I'm around, you won't be talking to Warren Peace ANYMORE!"

I glared at him again, harder this time. He flinched. "I'll talk to whomever I want thank you very much!"

With that, I pushed past him, when I looked around; I saw that Will and I had gathered quite a crowd. I glared at them as I passed and they soon went back to whatever they were doing before Will and I had a full out fight. Students wandered the halls around me, heading to the cafeteria. I walked the other way to them. I walked into the closest classroom and shut the door behind me. I quickly scanned the room, it was empty. I sunk to the floor and a tidal wave of tears I had been holding back suddenly over flowed. What was going on with me?

I scrubbed viciously my face but the tears wouldn't stop. I stopped wiping away tears and shut my eyes. I placed my head on the door and sat like that for what seemed like ages. I suddenly felt a hand reach down and wipe the tears away. I opened my eyes and Warren Peace was staring down at me, wiping my tears away. I grabbed his and lightly with my own and tried to smile but it didn't turn out that well.

"Stalking me now are you Warren?"

He smirked. "Nothing of the sort Hippie, the whole school is talking about you and Will. I think there is even a rumor going round that you and Will were secretly dating and that you broke up because you were, quote 'hooking up with me behind his back.'"

I laughed. "Already? It's been what? 10 minutes?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Something like that. But, you know, I kind of want to make that rumor true."

I sat up straighter so my face was closer to his. "And how would you suggest that would happen?" My voice was slightly teasing.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It felt like magic. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. He nibbled my bottom lip slightly, wanting to deepen this kiss further, so I let him. His tongue roamed my mouth and I moaned in pleasure. I moved my hand from his neck to under the front of his shirt, rubbing my hands up and down his abs. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned around and put my back against the wall and stopped kissing me. He placed his fore head on mine and smirked.

"I was thinking something along those lines."

I snickered and looked him in the eyes. "So while we are on this subject, care to share why YOU think Will was acting that way?"

He seemed to ponder the question for a moment before smirking again. "He was jealous because he just realised that he had just lost the most wonderful, beautiful girl in the entire school."

I laughed and leaned in again and pressed my lips to his again.

**So what did you guys think? It's a little short but I said it would be. I hope you guys liked it enough to review it! Lots of reviews would be nice! I'll update again as soon as possible but I do have other stories that I have to update. I have stories that I have NEVER updated so I am going to be busy!** **By the way,** **Layla and Warren are like sooooo cute together! Don't you think! I love writing kissing scenes...**

**By the way, I wrote this like a week ago but it wouldn't let me publish it untill now... weird...  
**


	4. I'm Not A Freakin' Trophy!

**Hey guys, OMG! I haven't updated on sooooooo long! Please don't shoot me for it! But look on the bright side, the suspense! I love leaving people hanging, it is so much fun! Warren and Layla are officially an unofficial couple... if that makes any sense at all... anyway, enjoy the latest chapter of Stitch my Heart up Please! Coming at you in 3... 2... 1...**

_Previously_

_He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It felt like magic. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. He nibbled my bottom lip slightly, wanting to deepen this kiss further, so I let him. His tongue roamed my mouth and I moaned in pleasure. I moved my hand from his neck to under the front of his shirt, rubbing my hands up and down his abs. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned around and put my back against the wall and stopped kissing me. He placed his fore head on mine and smirked._

"_I was thinking something along those lines."_

_I snickered and looked him in the eyes. "So while we are on this subject, care to share why YOU think Will was acting that way?"_

_He seemed to ponder the question for a moment before smirking again. "He was jealous because he just realised that he had just lost the most wonderful, beautiful girl in the entire school."_

_I laughed and leaned in again and pressed my lips to his again.

* * *

_

**Chapter four: I'm not a freakin' trophy!**

Layla's POV

I straightened my clothes and walked out of the classroom, Warren quick to follow. I walked towards the cafeteria and Warren walked alongside me. I bumped my hand into his and he grabbed onto it, lacing his fingers through mine. I gasped softly at the sudden temperature change but kept a hold of his hand all the same. This turned heads. We passed, they gasped and gossiped. I looked around and felt a little nervous, this had never happened before. Well, it sort of happened with Will, but not like this, not right in front of my face.

Warren squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled up at him. As long as Warren was with me, I would be fine. He led me through at cafeteria doors and to his empty table. I sat down beside him and soon enough Magenta, Zach and Ethan came and sat down with us. Magenta gazed at our hands and I blushed under her gaze and removed my hand from Warern's. She looked at me and smirked.

'_Tell me everything' _she mouthed when the boys weren't looking.

I nodded my head _'After school'_ I mouthed back. She nodded and started to eat her lunch. Looking around again, people were talking. Talking about me. They would look at me, whisper to their friends, maybe point if they were game enough and then go back to talking about whatever they were before I walked into the room. It took all my will power not to pull a disgruntled face and keep my cool composure. Magenta seemed to notice my tense atmosphere and tried to snap me out of it by adding me into the conversation.

"Hey Layla, did you get my text about shopping this afternoon?"

"Eh? Shopping... shopping... shopping... OH! THAT text! Yeah, it should be fine! I really need a night out with my best friend, get my mind off everything that has been happening lately and it's an excuse to update my wardrobe!"

Magenta smirked. "I knew you'd see it like that. So, where do you wanna meet up?"

"Ummm... how about my place? Like go home, ditch your stuff, get some cash and come over, then we can go."

She nodded. "Sounds good." Suddenly she dropped lower to the table and spoke in a hushed whisper, "Hey are you ok? You seem kinda... no scratch that, you seem out of it all together, like nothing we say can be heard."

I started to nod my head but there's no point in lying to Magenta so my shoulders quickly slumped and I looked at her with guilt. "Quite frankly Magenta I don't know."

"Wanna talk about it?"

I glanced at Warren and then back at Magenta. "Later."

She nodded accepting that answer.

Suddenly that cafeteria went silent, or at least as silent as a packed to the brim cafeteria gets. I followed everyone's gaze and saw they all landed on someone standing in the cafeteria doorway. That person being Will Stronghold. He looked around the cafeteria and then found the person he was looking for. People followed his gaze this time and they all stared at me and Warren. Will, by this time, had started to cross the floor to get to us and the tension in the air was pretty much screaming _FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! _

When Will reached us he stood with his side to the exit, the rage and intensity in his eyes was almost too much to bear. Warren didn't seem to think so though and smirked. I could see that Will was visibly trying to control his temper, for my sake probably.

"Look Peace, I've just got one thing to say to you before I go."

Warren was still smirking. "And what would that be Stronghold?"

"She's my best friend Warren, and I WILL fight for her heart, no matter what you think."

"That it?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Well your fight won't be necessary Stronghold because she's MINE, you lost your chance."

At that remark, I stood up, away from Warren and next to Will. "I'm not a freakin' trophy Warren! Not something you can claim as a prize for whatever game you two are playing! I'm a PERSON! With FEELINGS! And Will's right, he's my best friend, so if you're going to act that way, I would rather be with Will." I knew my words stung him but they had to be said.

I shook my head and headed for the exit to the cafeteria. When Will thought I was out ear-shot though, he said something that would make me snap.

"Never said I wouldn't fight dirty."

I wheeled back around and slapped Will across the face. It probably hurt me more than it did him but it was the dramatic effect I was looking for.

"I'm not a pawn either. Play your game, fight your fight, but don't involve me in the process that goes for both of you."

Most of the cafeteria stared at me wide eyed but I didn't care, I said what I had to say and now I was leaving. After I walked out of the cafeteria, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Magenta walking alongside me.

"Layla, you have been hanging with me _way _too much. I think we should take up yoga!" She joked.

"Mmm, oh yeah, we totally should!" I laughed, playing along with the joke.

She laughed and then her face got serious. "No, but seriously Layla, it's good to know you finally developed some spine!"

"It's all thanks to you Magenta!"

"Hey, don't blame this on me!"

I laughed and then sighed. "I seriously need to go shopping..."

"Yeah, you do."

**Blarg... *pulls face* I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I had writer's block. It sucks, I know. It's ok, you can flame it, I don't mind. They are all too OOC but it doesn't matter, what's done is done. Anyway, onto lighter topics, I made sure that this was up for Christmas and here it is, on Christmas Eve. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you have a great day and that maybe you can take some time to review this piece of crap. Ok, maybe it's not crap but I still think I could have done better keeping them to character.**

**Sorry guys, but I had to put a little drama in and the best way seemed to be Will declaring that he wouldn't give up on winning Layla's heart. I was going to make it so the score (kindly kept by firesspawn) was Warren-3 Will-1 but I couldn't resist the opportunity to slap Will across the face so now I think it's Warren-4 Will-1, correct me if I'm wrong! :D**

**~oxox Just a Little Faith oxox~** _  
_


	5. Going Down in Flames

**A.N. Okay, hopefully this chapter will get posted quicker than the last! So sorry about the massive delay but I'm on my Christmas holidays now so I can write whenever I get inspiration! Ok, in this chapter... I don't really know what will happen as I am writing on a whim so we will just see how it goes aye? I don't own Sky High, just my wonderful plot. Hope you enjoy it!**

_Previously_

_I shook my head and headed for the exit to the cafeteria. When Will thought I was out ear-shot though, he said something that would make me snap._

"_Never said I wouldn't fight dirty."_

_I wheeled back around and slapped Will across the face. It probably hurt me more than it did him but it was the dramatic effect I was looking for._

"_I'm not a pawn either. Play your game, fight your fight, but don't involve me in the process that goes for both of you."_

_Most of the cafeteria stared at me wide eyed but I didn't care, I said what I had to say and now I was leaving. After I walked out of the cafeteria, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Magenta walking alongside me._

"_Layla, you have been hanging with me way too much. I think we should take up yoga!" She joked._

"_Mmm, oh yeah, we totally should!" I laughed, playing along with the joke._

_She laughed and then her face got serious. "No, but seriously Layla, it's good to know you finally developed some spine!"_

"_It's all thanks to you Magenta!"_

"_Hey, don't blame this on me!"_

_I laughed and then sighed. "I seriously need to go shopping..."_

"_Yeah, you do."_

**

* * *

Chapter five: Going Down in Flames**

Layla's POV

News of my sudden outburst in the cafeteria went around fast but then again, I already knew gossip spread like wild fire so I wasn't that surprised. What did surprise me though was the fact that with each person spreading it, it became more and more contorted and was veering steadily away from what _actually_ happened.

"_Look, it's __**her**__" _I heard one girl say as I passed her. _"I heard she completely unleashed all her powers in the cafeteria!"_

"_I heard she said that she would be dating Will now and not Warren!"_

The more people I passed the more rumours Iheard and with each coming rumour I had to resist bursting out in laughter, the things they were saying were ridiculous!

Magenta looked at me with pity in her eyes and I looked at her like she was a mad woman. Why did she pity me? I was fine... mostly...

We made our way through the school doors and towards the buses. Free periods equal joy. Ron was just finishing up cleaning the bus when we walked up to him. He smiled slightly before letting us on the bus and sitting down in the driver's seat. Magenta and I made our way to the back before sitting down. Ron fixed his hat in the rear-view mirror and started up the bus. We were the only ones on it but that didn't matter to him. He was Ron Wilson, bus driver.

I glanced at Magenta quickly, trying to push down any bad feelings. "So about that shopping trip?"

Magenta smirked. "I knew you were going to ask about that sooner or later."

I smiled as I faced the front of the bus. The bus had just reached the height of its flight so Magenta and I put our hands up for the sudden drop, screaming with joy and laughter. I wish some things never change.

We pulled up to the bus stop near my house and we got off. Ron smiled at us, saluted, and then turned around to drive back to Sky High. I rolled my eyes at his silly nature and headed towards my house. Magenta fell into step beside me. My house isn't too far from the bus stop so we reached it quickly. I unlocked the front door and kicked my shoes off, Magenta mimicking me. She fell down on our couch and I headed for the kitchen, searching out something to snack on. Being vegan does not leave a lot of room for comfort food. I settled on a bag of butter-less popcorn and moved back to the couch, falling next to Magenta. She had already flipped on the television and was surfing the channels when I sat down.

"Whatcha' watching?" I threw a piece of popcorn up in the air and leant back to catch it in my mouth; a bad habit I had picked up off Will when I was younger.

"The cooking channel apparently. Did you know, ears of corn always have an even amount of kernels?"

"Magenta… I think we should turn the television off now…"

"Yeah I agree…"

I flipped the TV off quickly and let the silence take over the room before I threw a piece of popcorn at Magenta's head to gain her attention. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Magenta… Am I making the right choice?" I looked down after I asked the question, rather embarrassed that I had even asked it.

Magenta smirked, "So I'm guessing this is the later we talked about at lunch?"

I nodded and she laughed, "Well first you have to tell me what happened between you and Mr Warren Peace today?"

I sighed and dived into a recount of today's events. "Well Will had been giving me some crap in the school corridor, saying all this stuff like Warren was bad news and that he "wouldn't allow" me to see him again cause apparently he has the right to tell me who I can and can't hang out with. I got really frustrated with him and I stormed off in tears. I went into what I thought was an abandoned classroom and I started crying when out of nowhere Warren Peace turns up and starts comforting me and before I knew it we were kinda making out…" I trailed off at the end of my sentence and looked at Magenta's agape mouth.

"You made out with Warren? You, Layla Williams, self proclaimed goody two shoes made out with bad boy Warren Peace…?" she shook her head in disbelief "You actually made out with him… By gosh girl… I think you need to stop hanging around me." Magenta looked at me with a emotionless face before bursting into fits of laughter at my obviously horrified one. The one bad thing about Magenta is that her laughter is way too infectious. I was soon laughing alongside her. After we had regained our composure I looked her in the eye, once again serious.

"But really Magenta, am I doing the right thing? Should I stick to my guns and walk away from both of them until things have cooled down, or should I pick one and hope I chose right… But then if I do that I have to choose and I just can't! Will may be acting like a jerk but he's my best friend and then there's Warren who's just… Warren. He was there for me when Will abandoned me and that kiss… that kiss was something else… Ugh! I'm so confused!"

Magenta looked at me calmly, almost too calmly, "Well you have to ask yourself, do you want to cause another massive fight between Warren and Will by choosing one of them, or do you want to play it safe and potentially loose both?"

"Well I… I don't want to lose either of them… they're both so precious to me… But I can't have that can I?"

Magenta shook her head at me, "It doesn't seem like it. So you have a choice to make. Do you choose Will, who is your best friend but broke your heart, or Warren, who is putting your heart back together but might cost you your best friend. Just think about it ok?"

I nodded my head and moved to stand up. "C'mon, didn't we have some shopping to do?"

She stood up with me and he headed towards the door, picking up our bags on the way and stopping at the door to put on out shoes. Tonight I would forget about Warren and Will and just focus on myself for once. Not every flower is green so I would be expanding my wardrobe colours. I would laugh with Magenta, drink bad organic coffee and attract attention to myself. I would let my hair down and I would smile. Tonight I would be happy. And as I dragged myself to bed late at night, laden with shopping bags, I would collapse on my bed, and I wouldn't dream about Will or Warren. In fact, when I awoke in the morning, I would think the previous day's events were all just some horrible dream until I opened my phone to see one new message from Magenta which brought a whole lot of memories rushing back and made me start to realise the kind of choices I would have to start making,

'_Hey, I don't know if you want to hear this or not, but if Will was a real best friend, he would accept whatever decision you made, even if it was going out with Warren. Just saying. Xx'_

**Well guys… It's been a while has it not? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, but the only reason I did is because people have been prompting me . You know who you are and thank you **** I really hope you like this chapter, I had literally 400 words written until today when I started writing again. I might put notifications on my phone to remind me to update and such… Anyways, thank you for sticking by me **** It means a lot.**

**~oxox Just a Little Faith oxox~**


	6. Breathing in the Smoke

**A.N Hey guys, I'm back again. I know I suck at updating but I'm hoping I can finish this one out quicker than the last one . So, Layla's got a choice to make… What will she do? Will she pick Will, the best friend but recent jerk? Or Warren, the hot head that makes her heart flutter? We may find out in this chapter, or we may not, depends on how I'm feeling when I right it.**

_Previously_

_Magenta shook her head at me, "It doesn't seem like it. So you have a choice to make. Do you choose Will, who is your best friend but broke your heart, or Warren, who is putting your heart back together but might cost you your best friend. Just think about it ok?"_

_I nodded my head and moved to stand up. "C'mon, didn't we have some shopping to do?"_

_She stood up with me and he headed towards the door, picking up our bags on the way and stopping at the door to put on out shoes. Tonight I would forget about Warren and Will and just focus on myself for once. Not every flower is green so I would be expanding my wardrobe colours. I would laugh with Magenta, drink bad organic coffee and attract attention to myself. I would let my hair down and I would smile. Tonight I would be happy. And as I dragged myself to bed late at night, laden with shopping bags, I would collapse on my bed, and I wouldn't dream about Will or Warren. In fact, when I awoke in the morning, I would think the previous day's events were all just some horrible dream until I opened my phone to see one new message from Magenta which brought a whole lot of memories rushing back and made me start to realise the kind of choices I would have to start making,_

'_Hey, I don't know if you want to hear this or not, but if Will was a real best friend, he would accept whatever decision you made, even if it was going out with Warren. Just saying. Xx"_

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Breathing in the Smoke**

I stared at the text in disbelief before snapping my phone shut quickly and throwing myself on my bed, hands covering my face. This could not be happening. I reopened my phone in a hope that I had just imagined it but sadly that was not the case. It was there, staring me straight in the face, _'if Will was a real best friend he would accept whatever decision you made'._

It hurt to think that Magenta thought of Will as a horrible best friend, but it hurt even more to come to the realisation that she was right. Will had been a horrible best friend lately. He was constantly standing me up for his witch of a girlfriend, he had been acting cold and distant towards me and then he had the nerve to tell me who I could and couldn't see? That didn't seem like something a real best friend would do.

I launched myself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, stripping off my tight singlet on the way. After shutting the door and turning on the water, I threw off the rest of my clothes and stepped in quickly, letting the warm water flow over my skin and soak my hair. I quickly washed it before scrubbing my body clean with a sponge. The water had relaxed my body but my mind was still racing. I was going to have to pick a side in the end… I sunk down to the floor of the shower and rested my forehead on my knees. This was just way too confusing.

I reached up and turned off the water before sitting there for what seemed like an eternity. The cool air pricked at my wet skin and my hair stuck uncomfortably to my back but I wasn't concentrating on that. I tentatively rose to my feet and stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me, picked up my old clothes and threw them in the washing hamper before heading back towards my room. I let the towel drop by my feet and stepped into some underwear that was in the top drawer of my dresser. I moved towards the bag of clothes from yesterday's little expedition and pulled out a pair of bright fire red skinny jeans, a black singlet and a black waistcoat. Reaching into another bag I grasped some bracelets and put them on my arm before grabbing the necklace and placing it around my neck.

I had felt a sort of pull towards the jeans when I first saw them… probably because they reminded me of Warren, which was not something I needed at the moment. But I did need to make a statement so the jeans remained on as a searched for the converse I brought at Magenta's suggestion. I pulled them on and quickly applied some eyeliner and mascara before going downstairs, drying the last of my hair with the towel as I went. As I sat down on one of the island stools my mother came into the room. She took a glance at me and wasn't as shocked as she was the previous day, probably because it was the second day of my changed style. She picked up an apple, turned to look at me and threw it gently at me. I caught it with ease and took a bite.

"Layla sweetie I've gotta head into work early this morning and I won't be back til late again, there's this kelpie that swallowed something and he just refuses to tell me what so I'm going to need to get that out of him, figuratively and literally."

I smiled at my mum, "Yeah Mum that's cool, I might actually be going out tonight anyway."

She looked at me sceptically, "Honey I know you and Will are on the outs, he hasn't been here in at least a week, and Magenta was telling me last night how she and Zac are going out tonight and you never hang out with Ethan so who would you be seeing?"

I put my head down so she wouldn't see my cheeks slowly turning bright red and mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear me, "Warren Peace…"

The scream emitting from her assured me she had, "Warren Peace! You're going to see Warren Peace! Are you dating? Oh by golly, I went to high school with his mother. Lovely person really, very caring. You Layla, have chosen well. Going out with Warren Peace! I'm just so pro-"

My head snapped up as I cut my mother off, "MUM! We aren't going out ok? We're just friends…"

She smacked her hands down on the table and lowered her head so she was eye level with me, "Do you like him?"

My cheeks turned crimson again "Yes. No. Maybe… I don't know, he's been a better friend than Will has lately… And he likes me… But I don't know what I'm going to do!"

She nodded, "Uh huh… And would your new clothes have anything to do with Mr Peace?"

I ignored her question, trying to steer the conversation somewhere else "Mum, don't you have to go to work?"

After a quick glance at the clock, she began racing around the house trying to get ready for work. I rolled my eyes at her and hopped off the stool, apple in hand. I called good bye to her and picked up my bag before walking out of the house into the sunshine. To my shock, outside my house waiting for me was Warren himself, clad in his usual black leather jacket, and black and red clothing. I looked down and realised that we were sort of matching in what we wore. I think he realised it too because he just laughed and walked up and grabbed my free hand. I tossed the apple in the garden and started walking with him, giving him a curious look as to why he was waiting outside my house.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked straight ahead, "Well I figured seeing as you only lived a few houses away that I may as well walk you to school from now on."

I didn't really believe that, "Are you doing this to get a rise out of Will?"

"Would it be so bad if I said yes?"

I jerked my hand out of his. "At the moment? Yes. I told you guys yesterday, I'm not a pawn to be used in your stupid fight ok? I don't want to be involved!"

He grasped my hand again and held it a touch tighter, "Stronghold isn't the only reason I would walk you to school you know."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I was still fuming but the touch of his hand was slowly calming me down.

"You."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Me?"

Warren spun around and stood in front of me, standing a good half head over me and staring right at me. "Didn't you get it yesterday Hippie?" He tapped the side of my head lightly and laughed, "You're the sole reason I'm doing any of this. You drive me crazier than Glow Boy and Stronghold put together, now, accept it and enjoy the ride,"

I was still in shock as he led me to the bus stop, guided me on the bus when it arrived at sat me down. I didn't snap out of it until Magenta started snapping her fingers in front of my face telling me we were at school. I got off the bus quickly and headed to my locker, everyone was calling after me but I simply ignored them. I couldn't comprehend what Warren had said. Whatever he did now he did because of me. That was huge, major…

I nearly walked past my locker I was that engrossed in my own thoughts. I pulled it open and grabbed out a book, shoved it in my bad and slammed it shut. No one jumped this time which I was slightly disappointed about. As I walked to my next class I felt someone fall into step beside me. I managed to ignore them until they pulled me into a classroom and shut the door behind them.

"You ok Hippie?"

I sighed, "Yeah Warren, I'm fine… Just thinking."

"Well your thinking has got quite a few people worried about you. Glow Boy won't shut up, he just keeps going on and on about it."

A small smile graced my lips for a few seconds "Yeah that sounds like him."

Warren grabbed my hand and started rubbing the top with his warm thumb, "Wanna share a few of those thoughts?"

I sighed again, "Just thinking about what you told me on the way to school… Why me? What's so special about Layla Williams the hippie plant girl?"

He played with the material of my waistcoat as he thought about my question, "Well for one thing with these clothes on you aren't looking too much like a 'hippie plant girl' as you put it. You're special Layla. Will treated you like dirt; he doesn't deserve to call you a friend. I've always felt different around you and then down at the Paper Lantern… It felt right… So that's what's special about you Layla Williams… You make everything feel right."

I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest. I felt his arms go around me and his chin rest on the top of my head. I could see what Warren was talking about. It did feel right. But I still didn't know what I was going to do… I wasn't going to ruin the moment though so I stayed quiet, just staying there, my arms around his waist, breathing in his scent.

**Hey guys, surprisingly quick update here. Im case you guys haven't heard, QLD has recently been flooded and seeing as I live in Brisbane this has been a really scary thing . I'm so thankful that none of my family was affected by the floods and if you wouldn't mind, I'm asking you to keep us all in your thoughts and prayers. This is a serious natural disaster that they are estimating will take about two years to fully clean up. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think I've hit 10,000 words now :D**

**~oxox Just a Little Faith oxox~**


	7. Stepping Through the Fire

**A.N. Alrighty. You guys wanted an update, an update I have produced. Extremely late I know but I have sinusitis so when will I have a better chance to write? Please excuse what is probably crappy writing, my brain feels like mush. We're doing some jumping at the beginning, out of a cramped classroom, to somewhere that isn't a classroom... I'm writing on a whim here, so we're going on a journey you and me. **

**Sky High = Not mine**

**A hell of a lot of ideas = mine**

**Capiche? **

_Previously_

_Warren grabbed my hand and started rubbing the top with his warm thumb, "Wanna share a few of those thoughts?"_

_I sighed again, "Just thinking about what you told me on the way to school… Why me? What's so special about Layla Williams the hippie plant girl?"_

_He played with the material of my waistcoat as he thought about my question, "Well for one thing with these clothes on you aren't looking too much like a 'hippie plant girl' as you put it. You're special Layla. Will treated you like dirt; he doesn't deserve to call you a friend. I've always felt different around you and then down at the Paper Lantern… It felt right… So that's what's special about you Layla Williams… You make everything feel right."_

_I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest. I felt his arms go around me and his chin rest on the top of my head. I could see what Warren was talking about. It did feel right. But I still didn't know what I was going to do… I wasn't going to ruin the moment though so I stayed quiet, just staying there, my arms around his waist, breathing in his scent._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Stepping Through the Fire**

Time passed quickly for once. Classes warped together into a blur and before I knew it, I was getting on the bus to go back home. I hadn't focussed on a thing that happened after Warren and me in the classroom, nothing just seemed important anymore. I knew I would go home, sit on my bed and just replay the little scene over and over in my head. For once, Warren Peace wasn't some big bad pyromaniac; he was a sweet caring guy, which was more than I could say about Will lately.

I frown burrowed on my brow. Will. Will had been acting like a complete jerk lately. He was blowing me off to spend time with his "girl" which has NEVER happened before, and then he thinks he can come waltzing back into my life and think he can make my decisions for me?

Who was he to tell me whom I could and couldn't date? That wasn't his choice. He lost his right to voice his opinion the minute he dragged me into their stupid little fight. _I never said I wouldn't fight dirty._ The words rang through my head like an alarm bell and a quickly pushed them away with a shake. I hated fighting, even if it was over something small.

But this wasn't exactly small... This was the biggest fight that we'd ever been in... It was the fight that was going to test how strong our friendship was, and it was the fight that would prove whether Will was going to risk our friendship over his pride and ego.

I curled up into a ball on my side, and felt a tear seep out the side of my eye. I usually wasn't one for crying, but Will got me so worked up. Right now, I wish that none of this had ever happened. That that night at the Paper Lantern, Warren hadn't sat down. That I waited there all alone and then went home and moped like I am now. That I was still Will Stronghold's number one groupie and he had no clue. I smirked as I felt more tears escape. No, I didn't want that. I didn't want to be stuck in the shadow of Will for his entire life... I didn't want to be known as 'That girl who's always with Will' or something stupid like that. I wanted to be my own person... Make my own name for myself, by myself. I wanted to be my own person, and oddly enough, Warren was the one who was helping me achieve that goal.

He was blunt, straight-forward and wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Sometimes I felt intimidated by him, but the more time I spend around him, the more I think that it's just pure reverence over the fact that he didn't give a damn what anyone thought. That was the quality that I needed. I needed to stop thinking about what people will think of me; what Will would think of me. I just needed to stop thinking. I needed to do something stupid... Something I would regret later. I needed to get my mind off of all of this.

I leapt off my bed and reached for my phone. Scrolling through the contacts, I stopped at Warren's name. He could help me... I pressed down the dial button and waited out the rings. By the fourth one, someone picked up on the other end.

"_Hippie. To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

I smirked at his opening line, he was always cheesy. "Hothead, I need to ask a favour."

"_A favour? I know that you want me to take my clothes off, but that doesn't have to come under a favour, that would be my pleasure."_

I gasped at his statement, before teasing him a bit, "Warren Peace! If anyone here is going to be taking your clothes off, that's going to be me. But that's not the favour I had in mind... I need to do something, something dangerous, and I need your help."

I could hear him sitting upright through the phone _"Dangerous? Hippie, are you in trouble?"_

I laughed, "No, but I want to be. Think you could help me?"

This time I heard him laugh, _"Definitely. I'll be at your house in 10?"_

"Yeah, that'd be great. See you then." I hung up the phone and collapsed backwards on my bed. I had a feeling I was going to regret this, but I needed something to clear my head. I was still lying there when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I knew it was Warren straight away. I got up quickly and threw the door open. Warren was standing there in all his glory. Ripped black jeans and all. I dragged him out of the house without so much of a hello and led him onto the pavement, spinning to face him.

He smirked at me, "So Hippie wants a little danger in her life now? I'm happy to help with that problem."

A wide grin spread across my face. "Brilliant. Any ideas in mind?"

His smirk grew and I suddenly didn't feel so sure about this anymore. "I've got the perfect one." He turned to the side and left me in full view of his pure black motorcycle.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes."

Before I knew it, we were flying down the highway on his bike, with me clinging ridiculously tight to his waist. I could feel the rumbles of his laughter as I squealed when we went around a sharp bend. It went on like this for about ten minutes before I got into the rhythm of the bike. In the end, I actually started to enjoy it. The wind in my hair, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I laughed but it just got caught up and swept away by the wind. The ride ended all too soon for my liking, I jumped off the back and took a quick look around. We were standing near the edge of a cliff overhang surrounded by pockets of dense, dense forest. It was the kind of place that you could only find if someone brought you here, and that seclusion made it absolutely beautiful.

"Wow..." The small sound escaped my lips and I knew Warren heard me, I could tell by the look on his face.

"This is my secret place... It's where I come whenever I feel upset, pissed off with Stronghold or just need to go somewhere to stop, sit and think in peace." He looked at me with an expression I couldn't decipher "I haven't brought anyone here... Ever. So consider yourself lucky."

I smiled at him, "Believe me, I do. How did you find this place?"

His expression dropped from one of joy to that of one of sorrow, "My father brought me here before he... Went off the rails. I use to practise with my fire here... It was the only safe place really. When he went to jail, didn't come back for months. The place held too many memories, but now I come back because of those very memories. They're the only good ones I have with him."

I reached up and started rubbing his bicep in sympathy, "Oh Warren, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have asked."

He shook his head, "No, it doesn't matter. You're going to know all my secrets one day Hippie, it's better I start telling them now, to save time in the future and all."

"Oh... Well thank you... Anyway, why are we here? What was your grand idea?"

Warren's face lit up again as he grabbed my hand and led me over to the edge of the cliff. "This is it."

I looked at Warren, at the edge of the cliff, and then back to Warren. "You... You can't be serious! I can't... The cliff... But I... Oh my goodness!"Warren looked amused so I slapped him on the chest. He had to be joking! I wasn't going to do that!

"You said you wanted danger, so here we are Hippie, as dangerous as it gets."

He dragged me closer to the edge and I looked down. I could see the crashing of the waves on the edge of the cliff. I estimated I was about 75 feet off the ground, and if I jumped and hit a rock, I would probably die. I tried to take a step back but I walked straight into Warren's chest. He was holding my shoulders, not giving me an escape. I felt a small whimper escape my lips and I pressed closer into Warren. He lent forward and brushed my hair away from my shoulder, before putting his lips near my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek and it sent chills down my spine.

"This is it. You wanted danger and it's here on a silver platter. There aren't any rocks down there; I've done this a thousand times before. The water is deep. There are no risks. The only thing stopping you is yourself. Are you going to stay here forever, standing on the edge of the cliff. Are you gonna stand in Will Stronghold's shadow forever? Being nothing but his friend? Or are you going to jump? Take the plunge. Just forget about everything that has happened and do something. Something stupid. Something that you might regret in a week, but thank yourself for doing when you're old. Step through the fire, risk getting burnt, be BRAVE."

I shuddered involuntarily. Warren had all but mirrored my thoughts from before I called him. I remembered why I called him. I wanted to be my own person, and I couldn't keep worrying about getting burnt if I was going to do that. I took a step away from Warren, then another. I was standing on the edge. I could feel the wind blowing my hair and hear the waves. I could see my destiny growing fainter in the future if I didn't, so without another word, I spread my arms, closed my eyes, and fell into my future.

**Cliffhanger, literally. Haha. Sorry to leave you guys there, but I thought it was a fitting end. Next update coming whenever, but I'll try to make it quick. Alright, general opinion time, majority of this story has been in Layla's POV, so I was wondering if you wanted a chapter in Warren or Will's POV? Just to spice things up a bit. Anyways, you know the drill, I don't ask for reviews, though they are lovely.**

**Peace and Pout ;) **

**~oxox Just a Little Faith oxox~**


	8. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

I think it's been a good year since I updated this lovely piece of work? I actually had to go through and re-read the whole thing and then come to terms with the fact that I as a terrible writer when I started. Or I've improved since then. Either or, really. Sky High is not mine, in fact, the only thing I own in life is my cat.

Lol jokes I don't have a cat.

_Previously_

_He dragged me closer to the edge and I looked down. I could see the crashing of the waves on the edge of the cliff. I estimated I was about 75 feet off the ground, and if I jumped and hit a rock, I would probably die. I tried to take a step back but I walked straight into Warren's chest. He was holding my shoulders, not giving me an escape. I felt a small whimper escape my lips and I pressed closer into Warren. He lent forward and brushed my hair away from my shoulder, before putting his lips near my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek and it sent chills down my spine._

_"This is it. You wanted danger and its here on a silver platter. There aren't any rocks down there; I've done this a thousand times before. The water is deep. There are no risks. The only thing stopping you is yourself. Are you going to stay here forever, standing on the edge of the cliff. Are you gonna stand in Will Stronghold's shadow forever? Being nothing but his friend? Or are you going to jump? Take the plunge. Just forget about everything that has happened and do something. Something stupid. Something that you might regret in a week, but thank yourself for doing when you're old. Step through the fire, risk getting burnt, be BRAVE."_

_I shuddered involuntarily. Warren had all but mirrored my thoughts from before I called him. I remembered why I called him. I wanted to be my own person, and I couldn't keep worrying about getting burnt if I was going to do that. I took a step away from Warren, then another. I was standing on the edge. I could feel the wind blowing my hair and hear the waves. I could see my destiny growing fainter in the future if I didn't, so without another word, I spread my arms, closed my eyes, and fell into my future._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust**

The black surrounded her, consumed her. She was unaware whether it was floating around her, or whether it was just a figment of her imagination. Her chest ached as she realised she had gone without oxygen for quite some time. Her limbs became their own creatures, crashing and flailing around her as she tumbled through the black, trying to find the air that would grant her the sweet relief she needed from the burning in her chest. Something brushed against her arm and she jerked it back quickly. What was that? An eel? Or was it just seaweed? The burning moved to her head as she floated listlessly through the still. She was going to die. She was going to die and she never got to tell Warren that she liked him too. She never got to grow old with him, to having silly fights with him and to make bad food that she knew he would never eat. She never got to go on a first date to the Paper Lantern. She never got to see him down on one knee, small green engagement ring in hand. Or would it be red? Probably both, knowing her. She never got to look the boy in the eye and tell him she loved him.

Oh God, she loved Warren Peace.

She was sure that if there was air in her lungs, she would have screamed, and if she wasn't who knows how many feet underwater, she would have cried too. Someone once told her that the most amazing thing in the world was being totally and completely in love with someone, but it was also the worst at the same time. She laughed at that. _Love. _She would say. _I'm in love right now and it doesn't feel like that, so I don't know where you heard that from. _How childish could she have been, how simple-minded? That wasn't love. She didn't love Will. Love was meant to be firey and passionate, to be slow yet fast moving at the same time, like the tango. Love was meant to be over powering, to be as consuming as this black. Love was meant to keep you awake at night yet sing you the gentlest lullaby. Love was pure and unadulterated, not based on stood up dates and screaming matches in a hallway. Love was meant to be the one thing you thought about as you were going to die.

Oh God, she was in love with Warren Peace.

The darkness started to grow around her, to pull her deeper. She knew this was it. This was the part where she died. She was ok with that though, it brought her peace knowing she had confronted her demons, knowing she had finally figured out she was in love. It was only too bad that she would never be able to tell him. The black finally won.

* * *

Pain. Pain. Pain. The noise of breathy grunts and the sharp smell of sweat mixed with salt work her from her slumber. Pain. In her chest, in her nose, her throat. Oh, her throat. She rolled over quickly and let the pain expel from her body. It burned her nose. Deep breath now, deep breath. The air was sweet on her tongue, like an elixir found only in the deepest jungles. She breathed it in greedily. She was a starving person, consuming the food for the first time.

Arms were around her, soaking, strong arms. She moved into them subconsciously. She was suddenly cold. Why was she so cold? The wet hair from her head plastered to her back, to her face. Her vision was impaired, but the arms were warm. The arms were her stronghold. _Stronghold_. As the word crossed her mind, she was overcome by memories. The black, the wet. The arms, they weren't just anyone. They were Warren's. The Warren that she loved. She looked up at him, his eyes locking with hers. Suddenly, his lips were against hers, they were greedy, passionate kisses. Not like the kiss of the classroom. This kiss meant something. She had survived death.

He mumbled words of apology and shared his fears against her lips and neck. She could have sworn that she saw brine in the rims of his eyes, but that couldn't be true. This was Warren. Warren never cried. She was pulled onto his lap, and he wrapped her in his leather jacket. She realised that they were on a beach. How did they get on a beach? Did he drag her? She didn't know; she was too caught up in his kisses, in the delicate movements of his hands over her waist and up her arms. Questions could wait for later, right now, they only needed each other.

'I'm sorry' She heard him say over and over again. She knew what he was talking about; he was talking about making her jump, of picking fights with Will, of sitting down in the Paper Lantern, of making her fall in love. But she didn't want apologies anymore; she didn't want anything that wasn't a part of. He was her oxygen. Her fire in a dark sea of confusion. He was her life source.

She took his face in her hands, and kissed the lips of whispered secrets and regrets softly, "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." He took her in his arms and that's where they stayed until the sun had made its final crossing and disappeared from the horizon.

**A.N. Well, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to continue this one. Obviously I have to because we're only halfway through, or maybe even less.. Anyways, thanks for reading and leave a review if you enjoyed it They do brighten my day when I get around to checking my inbox, aha. Next chapter will be up when its written :D**

**~oxox Just a Little More Faith oxox~**


End file.
